Chistes hetalianos algo así
by Nekolandia
Summary: Algunos chistes que he encontrado en Internet traducidos a Hetalia. No creo que se diga traducido pero no importa. Espero que os guste. Esto se hace sin animos de lucro, no para ofender a nadie.
1. Tres cosas para recordar

Unos cuantos chistes traducidos (o lo que sea) a Hetalia. Nombres humanos usados, pero dice que país son. Es la primera vez que publico algo aquí así que lo siento si no es muy bueno.

-Tres cosas para recordar-

Una vez Peter (Sealand) quería decirle cosas lindas a Lily (Linchenstein) para ver si podía ligar. Así que fue con Fracis (Francia) al ser el único loco que le daría un consejo que no fuera huye de las armas de Vash (Suiza). Después de unos cuantos consejos MUY pervertidos dijo algo útil.

-Dile: Tienes ojos de lucero, tu boca es de cristal y te bajaron del cielo por un corte celestial. –Dijo Francis.

Peter comprendió y fue a buscar a la chica. Esta se encontraba al lado de un lago en Suiza.

-Hola Peter. –Dijo Lily.

-Hola Lily. Te tengo que decir algo.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes ojos de becerro, tu boca es de coral y te bajaron del cielo por bruta y animal. –Dijo Peter intentando recordar lo que le dijo Fancis.

Ese día Peter aprendió tres cosas. Uno, si vas a pedir un consejo recordarlo bien. Dos, si tienes mala memoria apuntar las cosas en un papel. Tres, aunque parezca muy inocente Lily lleva armas encima y sabe usarlas.

…..

Acepto todo menos propuestas de matrimonio XD.


	2. La estupidez Gringa USAense

Segundo chiste o lo que sea. Gracias por leer. Vuestros RR me hicieron la persona más feliz del mundo y me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo.

D.: Hetalia ni los chistes me pertenecen, todo pertenece a la persona que se lo inventó. Pero claro, las buenas ideas son de todos y las malas solo del tonto al que se les ocurrió.

-La estupidez Gringa (Estado uniese o Americana)-

Roderich (Austria) se había mudado a un apartamento/piso que se encontraba en la última planta de un edificio. Este edificio constaba de diez pisos. Así que le pidió a Ludwin (Alemania), Gilbert (Prussia), Arthur (Inglaterra) y Elizaveta (Hungría) que le ayudaran a subir su preciado piano a su nuevo hogar. Como Gilbert se negó alegando que era demasiado awesome le tuvieron que pedir ayuda a Alfred (USA/América).

-Claro que os voy a ayudar, yo soy el Hero.-Dijo Alfred.

-Soy yo o algo parece que va a salir mal… -Murmuro por lo bajo Arthur.

Nadie hizo caso a los malos presagios de Arthur y comenzaron a subir el piano. Como el piano era muy pesado cuando iban por la cuarta planta decidieron parar para descansar un poco.

-Alguien debería subir para ver cuantos pisos faltan.-Dijo la Húngara.

-Voy yo, ya que soy el Hero.

Alfred subió los seis pisos que faltaban para ver cuantos eran. Cuando regresó estaba un poco cansado. Cuando se recuperó los otros países le preguntaron cuanto faltaba.

-Tengo dos malas noticias.

- Dinos una ahora y la otra cuando lleguemos hasta arriba para no desanimarnos.- Pidió el Inglés.

-Esta bien. La primera mala noticia es que nos faltan seis pisos.

Todos se pusieron algo tristes pero luego se recuperaron y siguieron subiendo el piano. Cuando llegaron a la última planta Arthur tenía curiosidad de cual era la otra mala noticia. Alfred sonrió abiertamente.

-Muy fácil. Que nos hemos equivocado de edificio.

-You bloody bastard*… I'll kill you…**

…

* Tú… ¿bastardo sangriento? Es una expresión Inglesa sin una traducción muy adecuada.

** Te voy a matar. Esta es más fácil de traducir.

Voy a intentar hacer más con Lily y Peter dado que os ha gustado el anterior. Gracias por leer. Me hace muy feliz que os guste. Por cierto, si alguien se sabe algún chiste bueno me lo puede decir si quiere.

Por cierto, no me gusta poner Americano ya que esa palabra es usada para definir a una persona de América y no una persona de USA.


	3. Tenía que ser Argentino

Uno más. En este se utiliza LatinHetalia. Ya me cansé de poner que nombre es cada país así que ahora lo voy a poner en el principio y se va a ver más lindo. Y me ahorro trabajo de recordar que la primera vez que salga un nombre poner de que país es.

Rusia: Iván

USA: Alfred

Argentina: Martín

Chile: Manuel

D: Nada me pertenece así que ya está.

-Tenía que ser Argentino-

En una reunión mundial hablan sobre el espacio y los planes que tienen los distintos países para las misiones espaciales.

-Nosotros enviaremos un cohete a Mercurio, para explorar la composición del planeta, da~-Dijo Iván.

-Nosotros enviaremos un radar a la luna, para explorar el interior del satélite ya que soy el Hero. –Dijo Alfred.

De repente el Argentino saltó sobre su lugar y se apresuro a decir:

-Pues nosotros vamos a enviar un cohete al sol para encontrar su fuente de energía.-Dijo emocionado Martín.

-¿Cómo lo piensas hacer weón? ¿El sol… el sol? ¡Al acercarse el cohete se derretirá! –dijo Manu a gritos.

-No seas estúpido, lo vamos a enviar **de noche. –**Le respondió el argentino.

…..

Lo siento si he ofendido a alguien. Voy a intentar hacer chistes con todos los países incluyendo los Latinos así que seguramente en algún momento se burlaran de tu país. Gracias por leer. Gracias a Merlina-Vulturi por corregirme. Pero como no sé como cambiar las cosas por ahora se queda así. Si luego lo descubro lo cambio. Pero gracias por haberte dado cuenta.

Para Kaerou, te voy a contar un pequeño chiste para tu caso. Los ingleses tienen mucho sentido del humor ya que se rien tres veces. Cuando les cuentas el chiste, cuando se los explicas y cuando lo entienden. Puede que lo que te pasa es que te has saltados uno de los pasos. Aún así gracias por comentar.


	4. ¿Qué hay de comer hoy?

D: Ni Hetalia, ni Latinhetalia, ni los chistes me pertenecen. Todo esto se hace sin animo de Lucro. Las llamas no pueden ser azules. Los sandwiches son patrocinados por sandwiches **** (se me olvido que no puedo poner marcas o arcas)

Argentina: Martín.

México N.: Pedro

España: Antonio

Chile: Manuel

México S.: Isabel

Italia S.: Lovino

-¿Qué hay de comer hoy?-

Martín, Pedro y Antonio estaban trabajando en la construcción de un edificio de cuarenta pisos. Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo el argentino mira lo que tiene y dice:

-¡Sándwich de jamón y queso la otra vez! ¡La rep**a madre! Si mañana veo mi comida y es sándwich de jamón y queso otra vez me lanzo desde acá arriba.-Exclamó Martín.

En eso Pedro también abre su comida y dice:

-¡Tacos con chile de nuevo, manitos! Si mañana mi almuerzo son tacos con chile, me tiro desde acá.-Dijo el mexicano.

Antonio, el español, abrió el suyo.

-¡Sardinas de nuevo, c**o! ¡No! Si mi sándwich mañana es de sardinas también me tiro.

Al día siguiente Martín vio su almuerzo que era un sándwich de jamón y queso y se lanzó al vacío. Pedro vio el suyo que eran tacos con chile y también se lanzó. En último lugar Antonio vio que tenía un sándwich de sardinas y siguió el ejemplo de sus dos compañeros.

En el funeral de los tres están Manuel, Isabel y Lovino. Manu está llorando y maldiciendo desconsoladamente.

-El muy weón… Si me hubiese dicho lo mucho que odiaba los sándwiches de jamón y queso, no le hubiera vuelto a preparar eso. –Dijo Manu.

-¡Yo le habría podido preparar frijoles! No me di cuenta de lo mucho que el odiaba los tacos con chile. –Se lamentaba Isabel por la muerte de su hermano.

Los dos voltearon a ver a Lovino.

-A mi no me miren, él muy bastardo _siempre se preparó su propio almuerzo_.

…..

No está hecho para ofender. Lo que pasa es que originalmente son un argentino, un mexicano y un gallego. Como Galicia está en España por eso lo puse así. Si alguien se ha ofendido mire el resto y se dará cuenta que vamos a reír nos de todos un poco.


	5. ¿El infierno?

Todo esto esta dedicado a Labrujitakira y a todas esas personas que escriben o RRean en . Gracias a todos por ser tan pero tan Chii.

* * *

><p>-¿El infierno?-<p>

Francis, Antonio y Ludwin se mueren y van al infierno. En el infierno se encuentran con el diablo que es Yao. Después de que este les intente vender cosas a precios bajísimos y ofrecerles mano barata le dice algo muy importante.

-Como voy a estar fuera por un tiempo voy a dejarlos aquí diez años. A ver, tú, Francés pervertido. Vas a estar en una habitación con 20,000 personas que están dispuestas a aceptar tu "amour*" aru~. Tú, Antonio, vas a estar en esa habitación con 20,000 tomates aru~. Y en último lugar, tú, Ludwin. Vas a estar en esa habitación con 20,000 litros de cerveza aru~.–Dijo el Chino.

Yao se fue de vacaciones por diez años a… Lo importante es que a los diez años volvió. De repente recordó que tenía al Francés, al español y al alemán encerrados. Así que fue a ver como estaban.

-Hola aru~ ¿Cómo te va Fracis aru~?-Preguntó Yao.

-Muy bien. Trae a 20,000 personas más. A… l' amour**. –Respondió Francis.

Yao llevo a más gente y luego siguió su recorrido. El siguiente en la lista era el español.

-Hola Antonio aru~ ¿Cómo te va?- Volvió a preguntar el Chino.

-De maravilla. ¿Puedes traer 20,000 tomates más, por favor?- Preguntó Toño.

-Claro aru~.

Yao llevó más tomates. Luego siguió su recorrido, solo le quedaba Ludwin, el alemán.

-Hola aru~ ¿Cóm…?-Comenzó a decir el Chino.

-Maldito aliado. Me has dejado entre tanta cerveza sin un abrebotellas (o como sea). Dame el abrebotellas…

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado sus RR y los que han agregado esto a vuestros favoritos. Arigato-nya<p> 


	6. De barcos y trener

D: Ni hetalia ni nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a internet y hay que darle todo.

* * *

><p>-Como subir en un barco-<p>

Están los nórdicos comiendo en casa de Tino. Nadie tiene un tema de conversación hasta que al Danés (tenía que ser) se le ocurre una cosa algo curiosa.

-A ver, ¿como harías para subir a todos los países en un barco?-Preguntó el danés.

-No sé... Depende de que país. La forma más fácil de subir a las italias sería decir que hay pasta a bordo.-Comenzó Tino.

-Fracis subiría si hay chicas a bordo.-siguió el noruego.

-Yao si hay alguna copia de Hel** Kit** (no pongo marcas), Eli y Kiku si hay algo que tenga que ver con yaoi.

-S' ha' cerveza Arthur sube.

-Para subir a Antonio hay tres formas, subes primero a Lovino, subes tomates o le prohibes subir. De las tres formas el termina encima del barco de seguro.

-A Gilbert le dices que solo la gente _awesome_ puede subir. Y a Alfred que solo los _Hero_.

-¿Y a Ludwig?

-Muy fácil, solo tenemos que decile que hemos secuestrado a Feliciano en el barco y que no lo pensamos soltar...

Y así siguieron el resto del día dicutiendo en cual es la forma más facíl de subir a todos en un barco. Secretamente Ice estaba pensando en hacerlo, solo que no en un barco común. El mejor de todos los barcos para su fin: El Titanic.

* * *

><p>Hoy hay dos, por eso es un poco así el anterior...<p>

* * *

><p>-De túneles y trenes-<p>

En un tren van Arthur, Francis, Belarus (prefiero este nombre) y Ucrania (si alguien se sabe su nombre humano es bienvenido aquí). En una de esas pasan por debajo de un tren. Cuando van a la mitad se oye una bofetada.

-"Seguro que ha sido Francis que ha intentado meterle mano a Ucrania y esta le ha dado una bofetada."-Piensa Belarus.

-"Seguro que ha sido Francis que ha tratado de meterme mano pero se la ha metido a Belarus por error y esta le ha dado una bofetada."-Piensa Ucrania.

-"Seguro que ha sido Arthur que le ha metido mano a alguna de mis dos _chérie_ y ellas le han tratado de dar una bofetada pero se han confundido y me la han dado a mi."-Piensa Francis.

-"En el proximo túnel intento darle otra bofetada a ese_ wine bastard"._-Piensa Arthur.

* * *

><p>Sé que el segundo es un poco corto y el primero no es muy bueno, pero bueno. Gracias a todos por vuestras Reviews. En especial a <span>Labrujitakira<span> que hoy es su día especial (halloween=día de las brujas). Aun así gracias a tods vosotrs que me apoyáis. GRACIAS.

Todo es aceptado, desde consejos como deja de escribir (que serán amablemente ignorados) hasta chistes. Lo único que no se aceptan son peticiones de matrimonio. (como ya he dicho antes).


	7. Lo que todos querian

D: Nada de esto me pertenece... Solo sus efectos secundarios, la risa o por lo menos una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Lo que todos querían-<p>

Peter y Lily estaban en ya eran novios (a pesar de los malos consejos de Francis, Peter había logrado que la Lienchenstainesa salga con él a pesar de lo que le había pasado (hecho que le había dejado un "lindo" recuerdo de balas en un lugar que nadie debería de ver...) Así que un día tienen una cita. Lily estaba curiosa así que le pregunta al joven.

-¿Qué te gusta más, mi belleza, mi sobrada inteligencia o mi sinceridad?-Preguntó la chica.

-Tu sentido del humor.

Lo que Peter no sabía es que Lily creyó otra cosa y terminó con aun más cicatrizes de las que ya tenía...

...

Estimado Peter:

Ya sé que mi último consejo no te sirvió mucho... Pero te doy unos cuantos consejos si no quieres acabar como estoy ahora. Si tu chica tiembla cuando la abrazas, si sientes sus labios ardientes como brazas, si su respiración se agita, si hay en sus ojos un brillo febril... Corre, tiene la influenza.

Atentamente: Francis

Enviado desde: El hospital general de Paris.

...

Peter estuvo de viaje en casa de su hermano así que cuando iba a regresar le escribió una carta a su novia.

Querida Lily:

Por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa;

Cruzar nadando océanos,

llegar a la cima más alta del mundo,

gritar a los cuatro vientos sobre mi amor por ti.

Enfrentar a cualquier obstáculo que nos separe...

Te quiero tanto...

Ps: Llegaré el jueves, si no llueve...

Otra vez el Sealandes se metió en problemas... y como siempre no comprendía del todo porque. Una cosa era todos los problemas del mundo y otra cosa era la lluvia.

...

En una noche de borrachera con sus amigos las "no-del-todo-naciones" Peter y sus amigos están jugando al juego de los retos*. A Peter le toca este reto: Tienes que ir a casa de Iván y pedir la mano de Ucrania. Al estar bajo el efecto del alcohol el Sealandes decide ir.

-Vengo a pedir la mano de vuestra hermana.

-¿Cual, la mayor o la menor? _Que sea la menor... que sea la menor..._

_-_Ah, ¿no tiene las manos iguales?

Cuando Peter recuperó la cordura después de una GRAN resaca decidió que lo mejor sería no volver a pasarse con el alcohol. NUNCA.

...

Un día están Peter y Lily desayunado tranquilamente cuando el Sealandes le pregunta a su novia.

-Mi amor, ¿Si me muero lloraras por mi?

- Claro mi amor, ya sabes que yo lloró por cualquier cosa. _Y mientras sea gratis..._

* * *

><p>Dedicado a todos los que me pedían PeterxLily. No Tooodos los son, pero... Por cierto, el titulo es que no se me ocurría nada.<p>

Gracias a todos por los reviews que hacen. Me hacen muy feliz.


	8. Chistes de BunnyCarlu

-Chistes por BunnyCarlu-

Resulta que un día en el que varias naciones de fueron a pasar de copas en la  
>casa de Dinamarca, muchos ya por cansancio o simplemente por que no estaban en<br>las condiciones de siquiera caminar decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche. Tal  
>fue el caso de Suecia, Finlandia y Sealand (Que los acompaño de colado)<p>

La única habitación disponible solo tenía una litera por lo que optaron por  
>dejar al menor en la cama de abajo y la pareja en la cama de arriba. Sin<br>embargo por el notable estado de ebriedad ambos se habían puesto un tanto  
>"amorosos" el uno con el otro. Claro que el que tenía mas sentido común era<br>Finlandia.

—Pod'mos d'jarlo afuera de la h'bitación.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Es nuestro hijo!

—O p'demos sal'rnos nosotr's…

—¿Y si nos descubren Dinamarca, Noruega o Islandia?

Hasta que al sueco se le ocurrió la madre de las ideas (O por lo menos a si  
>les pareció a ambos (?)) Fingir estar haciendo sándwiches. Claro que eso<br>contaba como gemir/gritar el nombre de un ingrediente del dicho platillo  
>(¡Lechuga!, ¡tomate!, ¡queso!, ¡jamón!, ¡pan!)<p>

Entonces tanto por los rechinidos y las sacudidas de la pobre cama, el  
>pequeño Sealand despertó un tanto molesto y les gritó:<p>

—¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Dejen de estar haciendo sándwiches a estas horas, aparte  
>de que no me dejan dormir me está cayendo encima toda la mayonesa!<p>

...

En un avión iban Un francés, un chino, un ruso, un estadounidense, un  
>mexicano, un chileno y un argentino.<p>

El piloto comienza hablar por el altoparlante y les dice:

—Estimados pasajeros, uno de los motores esta comenzando a fallar y tenemos  
>que aligerar el peso si no queremos caer en picada.<p>

Por lo tanto comenzaron a discutir y ver las posibilidades de arrojar algunos  
>objetos fuera del avión. El chino bastante decidido se va al compartimiento<br>de carga y vuelve después, lanza varios kilos de arroz por la puerta.

—No importa si se pierde este cargamento de arroz-aru. Si esto va a salvar  
>nuestras vidas que más da, hay mucho arroz en mi país-aru.<p>

Luego el francés un tanto indeciso regresa con su cargamento de perfumes y  
>los arroja por la puerta.<p>

—Si salvará mi vida no importa, al fin y al cabo hay muchos perfumes en mi  
>país.<p>

El ruso hace lo mismo y en seguida le da una patada a los cientos y cientos de  
>botellas de vodka que llevaba respondiendo igual que los demás. Luego el<br>estadounidense al borde del llanto por estar indeciso si lanzarse por el  
>avión o dejar que sus preciosas hamburguesas fueran lanzadas desde lo alto,<br>agarro de las camisas a los tres latinos y los arrojó al vacío haciendo que  
>los otros tres hombres lo miraran con un signo de interrogación en la cara a<br>lo que este contesto:

—¡No se preocupen, hay muchos de estos en mi país!

...

Un día estaban Francis (Francia) y Alfred (E.U.A) desayunando muy  
>cómodamente en la cocina del primero. Francis se comienza a comer una<br>rebanada de pan tostado integral cuando Alfred desenvolvió un pedazo de goma  
>de mascar y le pregunta:<p>

—¿En serio te comes la orilla del pan?

—¡Sacre bleu! Pero por supuesto.

—Yo no, en mi país solo nos comemos la parte blanca, luego lo que sobra lo  
>trituramos, lo exportamos y se lo vendemos a Europa como masa para pan<br>integral.

Un tanto confundido por su respuesta siguió en lo suyo, pero ahora buscando  
>la mermelada de fresa que iba a ponerle al pedazo de pan. Antes de que pudiera<br>hacerlo, Alfred volvió a interrumpir a Francis

—¡Oh! ¿Y también comes mermelada con tu tostada?

—¡Claro que si!

—Bueno, en mi país lo que sobra de la fruta que no comemos la procesamos,  
>la hacemos puré y la exportamos a Europa como mermelada.<p>

Ya un tanto molesto Francis, decidido a cerrarle la boca de una vez al  
>americano le dice.<p>

—No sabia que te gustara tanto la goma de mascar…

—¡Ah si, y bastante!

—Bueno, es que en mi país agarramos los condones usados, los procesamos y  
>los exportamos a Estados unidos como Goma de mascar<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias a <strong>BunnyCarlu<strong> que ha enviado estos chistes. (Graaaacias)

Por cierto, si alguien más quiere enviar sera bienvenid


	9. Tenían que ser

D: Ni hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenece. Sino algunas cosas serían ligeramente distintas.

* * *

><p>-Tenían que ser...-<p>

Polonia y America* han decidido presentarse a un concurso de inteligencia para demostrar que los rubios no son tontos. El resto de los países de cabellera dorada estaban en contra de que fueran estos dos los que los representaran. ¿Quien no lo estaría? Aun así los dos se presentan al concurso.

-Hola señores y señoras.-Dijo la presentadora que era Hungría. -Va a comenzar el concurso para demostrar que los rubios NO son tontos y para que dejen de hacer chistes sobre ellos.

Un público unicamente constituido de rubias anorexicas sin más cerebro que lo que entraba en el puño de un bebe aplaudió enloquecido.

-Primera pregunta. ¿Cual es la capital de Noruega?

-Osea, total, es algo en plan Noruegolandia, osea, algo nada fashion en comparación con Varsovia.

Todo el publico de rubias se puso de acuerdo sin palabras y comenzó a decir: ¡Otra oportunidad! ¡Otra oportunidad! La húngara no sabía como callarlas así que les concedió una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Cual es el pais más...

-Estados Unidos.

-... grande del mundo? -Terminó Elizabeta.

Todo el publico de rubias se puso de acuerdo sin palabras y comenzó a decir: ¡Otra oportunidad! ¡Otra oportunidad! La húngara no sabía como callarlas así que les concedió una tercera oportunidad.

-¿Cuanto es dos más dos?

-Cuatro. -Respondieron los dos países a la vez.

Todo el publico de rubias se puso de acuerdo sin palabras y comenzó a decir: ¡Otra oportunidad! ¡Otra oportunidad!

* * *

><p>*Para acortar el gentilicio de Estados Unidos. Lo siento si alguien se ha sentido ofendido.<p>

Lo siento si algun de vosotrs es rubi. Una amiga mía me prohibe contar chistes de rubios pero me sé unos cuantos. Este es de los menos ofensivos. Pero como lo que quiero es haceros reír y no que me odieis no voy a poner los otros. Gracias por leer.

No es que ya no escriba para chistes hetalianos. Solo es que subo algo si se me ocurre alguno que se pueda "traducir". ¿Reviews?


	10. Un poco de todo

D: Nada aquí me pertenece. Solo mi sonrisa cuando lo escribo.

* * *

><p>Más chistes de rubios...<p>

Están Estados Unidos, Francia y Polonia de nuevo intentando demostrar que los rubios no son tontos. El resto de los países con el mismo color de pelo están pensando la posibilidad de o teñirse el pelo, o teñirles a ellos el cabello. Los dos primeros montan una manifestación con muchos rubios y rubias de todo el mundo.

-¡Los rubios no son tontos!

-¡Los rubios no son tontos!

-¡Los rubios no son tontos!

-RUBIOS. R-U-B-... ¿humm?

* * *

><p>España e Inglaterra van en un barco para recordar viejos tiempos. En eso empieza una tormenta por lo que el barco comienza a moverse mucho, mucho. De repente Inglaterra se cae por la borda.<p>

-_Help! -_Grita el inglés.

-Hombre, no tengo gel; pero si quieres champú...

* * *

><p>-¿Por que los franceses no hablan cuando reparten <em>amour~<em>?

-Por que sus padres les enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos.

* * *

><p>Algunos países deciden ir a comer a una de las casas de campo de China ya que estaban perdidos en una isla. Cuando llegan se instalan y llaman al camarero.<p>

-Hola, ¿cual es la especialidad de la casa?

-Calne de lata, señoles...

- Bueno, quiero eso.

El camarero vuelve a los minutos con el pedido:

- Mmm... esto es riquísimo... ¡ Muy bueno!- dicen los países.

Como al día siguiente seguían atrapados en la isla deciden volver.

- Sírvanos la especialidad.

- ¿Calne de lata?

- Si... es excelente

Todos comen con mucho gusto ya que es mil veces mejor de lo que habían logrado comer ellos por su cuenta, por eso al día siguiente deciden volver.

- La especialidad de la casa, por favor.

- ¿Quieren calne de lata?

- Si... es algo delicioso.

- Lo lamento, señoles. Hoy no podlé selviles calne de lata...

- Pero... por qué?

- Es que la lata está teniendo latoncitos...

* * *

><p>¿Creías que no iba a seguir? La verdad es que yo también, pero como he encontrado algunos que servían... Bueno, esta historia no esta muerta, solo que se actualiza muy de vez en cuando. Reviews para la caridad...<p>

**l  
>l<br>****V**


	11. De Reviews

D: Hetalia no me pertenece y los chistes son de la gente que los ha puesto en sus reviews.

* * *

><p>Están Alemania, Francia, España y China en un avión, cuando de repente falla un motor y deben de aligerar el peso entonces Alemania dice "por Alemania y su cerveza yo me tiro de cabeza" y se tira del avion<p>

Pero aún así, todavia había demasiado peso. Entonces España grita "por España y sus tortillas yo me tiro de rodillas" y españa se tira del avión.

El avion se estabilizo un poco pero no por completo entonces Francia grita "por Francia y por su vino..." agarra a China de la cintura y lo tira del avion "a tomar por c*lo al chino"

* * *

><p>- ¡Camarero! ¡Hay EL mosca en sopa! -Grita Inglaterra indignado en un restaurante español<p>

-No es EL mosca, es LA mosca.

¡Caray, qué vista tener usted! - dice el inglés muy asombrado.

* * *

><p>¿Cuál es el colmo de los colmos?<p>

- Decir que la capital de Suecia es París.

- ¿No es Esto- colmo?

* * *

><p>Alemania, Suiza y Francia son condenados a ser fusilados. Entonces el alemán les dice los demás: "Escuché que los de la ejecución son increíblemente crédulos. Si somos lo suficientemente listos, podremos salvarnos". Alemania es llevado al aire libre para ser ejecutado.<p>

- ¡Preparen las armas! -Grita el comandante.

-¡Terremoto! -Grita Alemania a su vez.

La gente le cree, corre y el alemán logra escapar. "Eso tambien lo puedo hacer yo" piensa el suizo. El mismo proceso se repite:

- Preparen las armas!- exclama el comandante.

- ¡Avalancha! -Grita Suiza.

La gente le cree, corre y el suizo logra escapar. El francés ve eso y dice: "bah, claro que yo puedo hacer eso!" Le piden que salga al aire libre para llevarse a cabo la ejecución y él sale.

- ¡Preparen armas!

- ¡Fuego! -Grita el Francés.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Os debo muchas actualizaciones. La verdad es que no pensaba poner nada tan pronto, pero viendo las reviews que me han puesto me puse a ver que mucha gente me había escrito chistes para que los ponga. Así que aquí están. Si te sabes algún buen chiste, siéntete bienvenido en ponerlo. Voy a intentar buscar chistes un poco como los primeros... Por cierto, hay un botóncito mágico que hace cosas maravillosas...

**l**  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


End file.
